


Pieces

by trustjack



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood and Violence, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustjack/pseuds/trustjack
Summary: Fenris has come to pick up Hawke from a night in jail; yet again. Hawke comes to some realisations. Fenris reminisces about the easier past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used my custom OC Seraphine Hawke for this One-Shot. In it, she has implied relationships with both Isabela and Fenris.

         She was breaking. Tears stained her cheeks like droplets of blood; the blood of her father, her mother, her brother – everyone she had ever loved. There were slices in her arms, some fresh, others scarred over and vulnerable. Fenris loved every one of them. He loved every part of _her_. But she was breaking – tired, grey eyes stared at him when he called her name now, a sick feeling penetrated his stomach every time he rapped her door in the morning and saw Bodahn’s face, strained, and his mind immediately ran with the worst of his thoughts – she was gone, nowhere to be found… Or worse, dead, alcohol staining the carpeted floor beneath her broken body like the tears on her cheeks.  
  
         Fenris raked a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut, the thought of losing her almost parallel to the white runes burning his body. She had eased that pain for him – as she had eased the laughter from the bottom of his soul. Fenris had never thought to laugh as much as he had when Seraphine Hawke opened her mouth, and a flurry of pointless puns and jokes which were real enough to be funny, came rushing out.  
  
         He didn’t feel much like laughing now.  
  
         “Sera.” Fenris called, his voice low and hoarse, his heart heavy in his chest. “Sera, I’m taking you home.”  
  
         The guardhouse was hollow and large enough so that Fenris’s voice echoed off the graffitied walls, the dampness in the place permeating the air with a stench like seaweed and rot. It wasn’t his favourite place in Kirkwall – or anywhere, for that matter – but he’d been spending a lot of his time here, sitting on the free side of steel bars and trying to get through to the woman who’d made him love life once more.  
  
         She was smirking when the guard let her out of her cell – because it was _her_ cell. All of the guards knew her now; her favourite spot in town, her choice of drink at the Hanged Man, her tells in Wicked Grace – she’d always been terrible at lying. Fenris had always loved her in-your-face honesty – loved the rawness of her personality. She was always on display, and if you didn’t like her, she didn’t need you anyway. The only person she’d been good at lying to was herself.  
  
         “But the fun’s just begun.” Sera managed to say through the alcohol and lyrium in her system. She swayed when the guard let go of her arm, and swatted Fenris’s hand away when he reached to stabilise her. “I’m fine.” She snapped, taking a step and tripping. “Why can’t you be like Bela – she likes to have fun. I want to see her – take me to Bela – I want to go on a boat.”  
  
         Fenris sighed.  
  
         “Why are you so broody, Broody?” Sera mocked, her breath hitting Fenris in the face.  
  
         “I can take it from here.” Fenris nodded at the guard behind Seraphine, who’d kept his hand on his sheathed sword, just in case. Everyone seemed to be like that around her now – just in case, they’d remind Fenris, while he told them she needed help, not the edge of a blade. “We’ll be fine, won’t we, Hawke?”  
  
         Sera threw her arm around Fenris, the elf almost staggering underneath her weight, as she twisted them to look at the guard and threw a half-hearted salute his way. “Aye, aye, Cap’n. Me and Fenny are just dandy!”  
  
         The guard shook his head as Fenris and Sera walked away, heading towards the light peeking through the top of the stairs at the end of the stony hall. Seraphine chatted idly as they climbed the steps towards the exit, and even moreso as they reached the oak, double doors and threw them open to reveal the sunrise, brightly shining over them – raw, fresh. The way Sera used to be.  
  
         Fenris liked to think of this as their new beginning – though, he thought that every night he climbed those stairs with Sera’s arm around his shoulder.  
  
         “Is it morning already, Fen?” Sera asked, squinting against the rising light.  
  
         Fenris nodded, turning his head sideways to look at her. Her eyes were almost black, red veins penetrating the white, purple bags underneath, a blue tint to her lips; Fenris instead, imagined her golden blonde curls, the moles dotting her healthy muscles under that moon, the first time they’d met, her smile – sharp and quick and daring, almost as if she were asking him if he were ready for the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
         He wanted to tell her about that, but he stopped himself, and said instead: “Do you still want to get that boat?”  
  
         Seraphine shook her head, and rested her forehead against his. “I’m sorry.”  
  
         Fenris put a hand on the back of Seraphine’s neck, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and letting her rest her head into crook of his neck.  
  
         “I know.” He whispered, feeling her body shake. “I know.”


End file.
